


One Rainy Day

by wutwatwit



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wutwatwit/pseuds/wutwatwit
Summary: First mencurigai sahabatnya, Khao, menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, First mengamati gerak-gerik sahabatnya ini seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran.
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Kudos: 9





	One Rainy Day

Belakangan ini, First menyadari sahabatnya bertindak cukup mencurigakan.

Seperti saat ia dan Khao ingin membahas lebih lanjut mengenai rencana kolaborasi _brand_ baju milik keduanya, First mengajak Khao pergi jalan-jalan ke _mall_ sekalian cuci mata dan mencari referensi untuk bahan kolaborasi mereka. Sebenernya mau itu berhubungan dengan kerjaan atau tidak, First dan Khao sering pergi bersama diluar jadwal pekerjaan mereka. Mungkin karena sifat Khao dan First yang sudah cocok sejak awal pertemuan mereka sehingga pertemanan mereka pun awet sampai sekarang. Jadi pergi ke _mall_ berdua saja dengan Khao sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi keduanya.

Saat mereka sedang melihat-lihat baju di salah satu toko _brand_ terkenal, obrolan yang dilontarkan oleh First beberapa kali dijawab tidak nyambung oleh Khao dan Khao terlihat terlalu was-was dengan ponselnya, seperti ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang sedang Khao pikirkan.

Ada lagi, suatu hari dimana saat First mengajak Khao makan siang bersama, bukannya mereka mengobrol dan menikmati _quality time_ bersama selayaknya apa yang teman lakukan saat sedang berkumpul, tetapi tidak bagi mereka saat itu, atensi Khao justru malah tertuju pada layar ponsel di hadapannya.

Lagi.

Seperti sedang menunggu pesan dari seseorang.

Dan disaat ponselnya membunyikan nada dering _Line_ , Khao buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan memasang wajah senang sambil beberapa kali tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Kadang pula hingga wajah Khao tersipu. Tetapi Khaonya sendiri tidak sadar kalau ia sedang membuat wajah seperti orang kasmaran.

First sempat bertanya, "Siapa itu?"

Khao yang ditanya hanya melirik wajah First sejenak, dan langsung menaruh ponselnya jauh dari jangkauannya, "Mama nge _chat_ tadi" ujar Khao sambil kembali mengambil spagetti di hadapannya menggunakan garpu.

First hanya mengeluarkan ' _hmmm_ ' panjang tak percaya dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Tetapi muka Khao seperti tidak ingin membicarakannya dan langsung mengganti topik.

Sangat mencurigakan menurut First.

Kecurigaan First tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ada juga suatu hari dimana First memiliki jadwal kerja pagi sehingga First memohon kepada Khao agar ia dapat menginap di condonya. Sejujurnya Khao tidak keberatan jika sahabatnya menginap, toh, dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggal First, tempat tinggal Khao relatif lebih dekat ke gedung GMM. Selain itu juga, tidak sekali dua kali First tidak mendengar suara _alarm_ yang sudah ia _setting_ di ponselnya yang mengakibatkan ia telat bangun, jadi First sering 'merepotkan' – maksudnya, menginap di tempat Khao agar sekalian ada yang membangunkan dia.

Di malam itu ia menginap di condonya Khao, mulai dari memasuki pintu masuknya saja First sudah merasa ada hal yang mengganjal. First melihat di rak sepatu Khao, ada sendal rumah yang jelas-jelas ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibanding ukuran kaki Khao. First tahu ukuran kaki sahabatnya hanya berukuran 42, sedangkan apa yang ia lihat ini jelas-jelas bertuliskan angka 45. First sedikit kebingungan, tetapi tidak mau ambil pusing, _'Mungkin Khao suka make sendal rumah yang kebesaran biar nyaman(?)',_ Walau sulit untuk dipahami dengan logika, First tetap memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan masalah sendal rumah tersebut.

Lalu ada lagi hal yang membuat First mempertanyakan kembali rasa curiganya terhadap Khao. Di kamar tidur Khao, dengan mata jelinya, First melihat baju yang terlipat dengan rapih di sudut ruangan kamar tidur Khao. Baju tersebut berukuran XL dan _style_ baju tersebut sangat bukan tipe baju Khao. First tekankan lagi, sangat bukan tipe baju yang akan dimiliki Khao. First, selaku teman paling dekatnya Khao, mengetahui persis tipe baju mana yang Khao sukai dan tidak sukai, dan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini jelas sekali bukan milik Khao. Ditambah ukurannya yang sangat besar (walau khao suka memakai baju tipe _oversized_ ) tetapi baju ini merupakan baju besar dengan tipe _fit_ , sehingga tidak cocok saja jika dijadikan model _oversized_.

Karena First sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa curiganya, First memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal yang sudah lama ia pikirkan tentang sahabatnya.

Dimulai dengan pertanyaan mendasar yang menginterogasi.

"Khao, itu baju siapa?"

"Itu? Baju Khao"

"Bohong, sejak kapan kamu suka make baju model begitu?"

"Khao mau coba aja ganti _style_ sesekali"

"Masa?"

"Mmmm,

Oh, iya, First udah nonton film yang kemarin banget baru keluar di _Netflix_ belum?"

Dan seperti itu, lah, kecurigaan First terhadap Khao belum kunjung terjawab.

Sampai hari ini tiba.

Hari ini, First pergi menemui staff-staff GMM untuk membagikan bingkisan tahun baru. GMM memiliki tradisi, yang bisa dibilang cukup unik dan selalu berjalan tiap tahunnya. Biasanya tiap aktor dan aktris GMM memberikan para staff dan karyawan GMM bingkisan yang bisa berupa makanan, minuman, maupun barang, sebagai tanda terima kasih mereka atas kerja keras yang telah dilakukan oleh para staff selama setahun kebelakang. First datang sendirian karena setelah ini dia memiliki jadwal sendiri sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membagikan bingkisannya sendiri saja.

Seselesainya First membagikan semua bingkisan, First berniat untuk langsung pergi ke tempat yang akan ia tuju selanjutnya, tetapi terhenti di balik pintu keluar gedung GMM karena melihat keadaan di luar yang sudah gelap — rintik hujan saja sudah terlihat menyentuh permukaan bumi.

' _Ah, hujan.._ '

Pikirnya dalam hati. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian rintikan air tersebut perlahan berubah menjadi hujan yang cukup deras dalam satu kedipan mata. First yang hari ini memutuskan untuk tidak membawa mobil melainkan menggunakan transportasi umum merasa menyesal. Jika ia tahu bahwa sore ini akan hujan, pasti ia membawa mobil miliknya yang tentunya juga sudah tersedia payung.

Sekarang First sedang kebingungan karena ia tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk menutup dirinya dari derasnya hujan.

First berniat untuk menunggu di depan pintu keluar sambil menunggu hujan reda, sekalian berharap ada rekan yang ia kenal yang mungkin mau memberi dia tumpangan.

Saat ia hendak keluar, First mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar disana.

Ada sahabat mungilnya, Khao. Pas sekali. Dan, oh, ternyata dia tidak sendirian. Di sebelah kanannya ada seseorang dengan badan yang jauh lebih besar dari sahabatnya dan tentunya juga jauh lebih tinggi.

Podd. Lawan main Khao di projek terakhirnya Khao. 

Ah, benar. Seingat First, hari ini Khao ada pemotretan baru bersama Podd, makanya mereka berdua ada di gedung GMM bersama.

Sebenarnya bukan pandangan yang asing lagi apabila melihat teman kecilnya bersama dengan temannya yang berbadan besar ini karena keduanya mendapatkan peran sebagai pasangan di projek terakhir mereka. Pasti merekapun banyak mendapatkan tawaran kerja bersama.

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah First sambil melambaikan tangan. First menghampiri mereka berdua, setelah keluar dari hangatnya ruanga dalam gedung, kulit lengan First merinding akibat terekspos dengan hembusan angin kencang dan hawa dinginnya hujan. Secara tidak sadar membuat First memeluk dirinya sendiri akibat kedinginan.

"First mau pulang?" tanya Khao.

"Iya, nih, tapi hujan, ya" jawab First dengan memberi sedikit tawa hampa sambil memandangi air yang turun dari langit — yang nampaknya tidak akan reda dalam kurun waktu sejam atau dua jam kedepan.

"Lo bawa mobil?" tanya Podd sekilas.

First menggeleng, "Nggak, giliran ga bawa mobil, malah gini, nih, ga hoki"

Tatapan Khao mulai sedikit khawatir, "Loh, terus First nanti pulang pake apa? Bawa payung, ngga?"

"Seperti yang bisa Anda sekalian lihat, _yah_ " ucap First sambil menunjuk badannya dari pundak hingga paha, "Saya tidak bawa apa-apa, hanya bawa diri aja"

Walau First berbicara dengan nada santai semi bercanda, Khao malah semakin khawatir, "Ih, terus pulangnya gimana? Mana kamu cuma kaosan _doang_ lagi," kata Khao sambil memegang kaos lengan pendek yang First kenakan.

"Oh, atau mau bareng kita aja, gaa? Papod bawa mobil, kok!" tawar Khao kepada sahabatnya. First yang dalam waktu 30 menit lagi ada janji di suatu tempat merasakan bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas. Disaat dirinya tidak membawa apa-apa, ada temannya yang menawarkan bantuan, tidak mungkin, _dong_ , First menolak rezeki ini?

Mata First sudah berbinar mendengar ajakan Khao, tetapi sebelum First sempat meng-iya-kan ajakan tersebut, First merasakan hawa panas yang dilontarkan dari pemuda disebelah sahabatnya.

First merasakan dirinya diberi tatapan mematikan oleh Podd, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Podd entah kenapa membuat First ciut.

First yang tadinya dengan semangat ingin menjawab, _Ya!,_ mendadak lupa caranya berbicara. Kata-kata yang akhirnya bisa ia ucapkan hanyalah, "Ngga usah, deh, Khao.. Lagian abis ini aku gaada apa-apa, kok"

–adalah sebuah kebohongan. Dengan sangat amat berat hati First mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

"Beneran? Kalo First mau balik ke rumah juga Papod bisa nganterin balik, kok, 'kan searah"

Padahal biasanya First _bodo amat_ dengan pandangan orang, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini First seperti dipandu untuk menolak ajakan Khao.

Tatapan Podd ke arah First yang sempat mereda kini kembali menajam, otomatis membuat First menolak kembali tawaran sahabatnya, "Nggak, beneran, kalian duluan aja, aku bisa nunggu reda di dalem, kok"

Podd yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan kedua orang yang lebih pendek darinya, akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Kalo gaada payung, pake punya gue aja" kata Podd sambil menyodorkan payung lipat berwana hitam yang dari tadi ada di genggamannya.

Khao yang akhirnya menerima tolakan First pun menawarkan hal yang sama, "Pake payung Khao juga boleh, nihh!" Berkebalikan dengan Podd, payung milik Khao memiliki warna yang lebih cerah secerah bunga matahari.

First yang disodorkan dua payung dihadapannya merasa sedikit bingung, "Gausah, gausah, kalian pake aja masing-masing, nanti aku nunggu hujannya reda"

–yang ini bohong juga. First sebenarnya membutuhkan payung tersebut karena mau tidak mau ia harus menerobos derasan hujan ini agar tepat waktu sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Khao yang tidak menerima tolakan First masih berusaha merayu sahabatnya, "Gak, pokoknya ambil payungnyaa, terus pake juga ini jaket Khao, nanti First masuk angin terus sakit" kata Khao sambil melepas jaketnya. Untung figur First dan Khao mirip, jadi untuk masalah baju terkadang First dan Khao bisa saling pinjam-meminjam.

Podd tiba-tiba menyodorkan jaket yang ia kenakan juga, "Nih, kalo mau make yang punya gue juga bisa"

First yang kebingungan dengan tingkah dua orang 'perhatian' di depannya ini akhirnya bicara dengan nada sedikit naik, "Aduh, kalian kenapa nawarin semuanya ke aku, sih?!" Kalau memang perhatian harusnya sekalian saja antar First ke tempat tujuannya!

Walau Podd terlihat cuek, tetapi sebenernya Podd juga khawatir dengan nasib temannya yang satu ini, gimana ga khawatir, lagi musim hujan dan First hanya memakai kaos super tipis tanpa lapisan luar apapun. Kalau Khao, sih, sudah khawatir dari tadi. Dan terlihat bahwa mereka berdua memang tulus menawarkan payung dan jaketnya.

First yang berpikiran bahwa jika ia menolak lagi, pasti Khao tidak akan terima, akhirnya ia memutuskan,

"Yaudah, yaudah, gini, deh", First akan mengambil jalan tengah.

Tangan First menggapai payung lipat hitam milik Podd lalu disusul dengan jaket _semi-oversized_ milik Khao.

"Payungnya aku pinjem punya Podd, jaketnya aku pinjem punya kamu, ya."

Khao yang akhirnya puas dengan jawaban First, tersenyum. Dan memberi kode mata ke Podd untuk pulang. Podd mengangguk pelan.

"Yaudah, First pokoknya ati-ati yaa, jaket Khao tebel, kok. Pasti hangat kalo dipake"

First jawab dengan sebuah anggukan sambil memakai jaket milik sahabatnya dan memang benar, hangat.

Podd kemudian membuka jaket yang sedang ia kenakan, dan ia gantung di pundaknya, "Gue sama Khao pulang duluan, ya?" sambil perlahan memutarkan badannya ke arah pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Ya, ya, sana pulang, aja"

Khao memberikan lambain yang sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya kepada First, sampai-sampai Podd harus menuntun Khao dengan menaruh tangannya ke pundak Khao agar Khao mulai berjalan.

First akan memperhatikan kedua temannya hingga setidaknya keduanya masuk mobil karena ia baru bisa pergi ketika kedua temannya pergi.

Khao membuka payung yang ada di tangannya lalu ia taruh diatas kedua kepala mereka, walau awalnya Khao merasa kesulitan karena tinggi Podd yang lumayan jauh dengan dirinya. Tetapi badan Podd tanpa disuruh sudah otomatis membungkuk, menyesuaikannya dengan jangkauan tangan Khao.

Keduanya perlahan jalan menjauhi First ditemani percikan air hujan di sekitar mereka.

"Dingin, nggak?"

Terlihat pergerakan mulut Podd merangkai kalimat tersebut. Jaket yang tadinya berada di pundak Podd kini Podd kenakan kepada pemuda disampingnya, jaket yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu sukses menyelimuti tubuh mungil Khao.

Lalu tangan kiri Podd merangkul seluruh pundak Khao. Dipeganginya erat mendekap ke badannya memastikan agar tidak ada satu senti pun badan Khao yang terkena air hujan — padahal pundak kanan Podd sendiri sudah basah terkena air hujan.

First yang niatnya hanya akan memantau mereka berdua hingga mereka benar-benar pergi, malah menyaksikan hal lain yang sangat tak ia duga.

Pas sekali saat First sedang memproses apa yang sedang ia saksikan, kepala Khao menoleh (dibalik lengan besar Podd) ke arah First. Dimana tangan kanan Khao digunakan untuk memegang gagang payung, dan tangan satunya untuk melambaikan selamat tinggal (lagi) ke First.

First yang dari tadi hanya melongo menatapi dua orang di depannya, sedikit kaget ketika Khao menolehkan kepalanya.

First memberi senyum kaku dan lambaian balik. First selain melihat ke arah Khao juga diam-diam memperhatikan Podd. Podd juga mengucapkan selamat tinggal ke First dengan caranya sendiri, dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu mengangkatnya kembali. Pandangan Podd menatap First, sih, biasa saja. Minim ekspresi dan agak dingin. Tetapi saat pandangan itu beralih ke Khao, sahabatnya, terlihat sorotan mata yang berbeda.

Pandangan yang diberikan lebih memiliki makna. Wajah yang hanya menampakkan ekspresi seminim mungkin ke First ini tiba-tiba memiliki sejuta ekspresi saat menatap sahabatnya. 

Walau singkat, tapi First berhasil menangkap momen sekilas tersebut sebelum keduanya kembali memunggungi dirinya.

First memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang ini, rangkulan yang diberikan Podd semakin dekat hingga benar-benar tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Tidak ada niatan untuk melepasnya sedikit pun.

First dalam hati membatin, ' _Mereka.. natural banget, ya, ngelakuin skinship kayak gitu.._ '

Terlihat dari kejauhan bahwa mereka berdua telah sampai di depan mobil Podd. Sekarang Podd yang gantian memegang gagang payungnya dan mengantarkan Khao masuk duluan ke kursi penumpang, membukakan pintu mobil secara hati-hati agar Khao tidak kebasahan. Saat Khao sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil, Podd menutup pintunya dengan perlahan pula, barulah ia masuk dan memposisikan diri di kursi pengemudi.

Podd menyalakan mobilnya lalu jalan menuju pintu keluar, melewati First yang masih menunggu di posisi yang sama, belum beranjak satu langkahpun. Karena kaca film mobil Podd tidak gelap, jadi apa yang dilakukan orang di dalamnya masih bisa terlihat jelas oleh orang dari luar. Contohnya seperti First sekarang.

Kedua bola matanya membesar sehabis melihat ke dalam mobil Podd. Khao yang berada di kursi penumpang memegangi satu tangan Podd (yang menganggur tidak dipakai untuk mengemudi) dengan kedua tangannya dan di elus-eluskannya ke pipi kenyal Khao – bahkan sampai Khao cium-cium??

Entahlah, karena mobilnya berjalan begitu cepat ditambah hujan yang cukup deras, apa yang dilihat First mungkin saja salah.... Tetapi kemungkinan besar benar.

Setelah menyaksikan aksi singkat dari kedua temannya, First akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari semua kecurigaan dia terhadap sahabatnya.

' _Bener, kan, Khao pacaran tapi ga bilang-bilang_ '

First mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membuka _chat_ dengan orang yang bertulisan 'Khao'. Mengetik dan mengirim satu buah pesan kepada sahabatnya sebelum ia bergegas pergi menuju tempat yang harus ia tuju.

Pokoknya malam ini, First akan menginterogasi Khao habis-habisan mau Khao setuju ataupun tidak setuju untuk diinterogasi. 

* * *

' _Khao, suruh Podd beli kaca filmnya yang gelapan dikit napa. Biar kalo kalian mau ngapa-ngapain bisa bebas_ '


End file.
